


where'd it all go

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Sex, this feels pg-13 more than m imo but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since the Black Hood things haven't been the same. Veronica notices a shift in Archie's behavior, a level of distance and detatchment that feels foreign to her.





	where'd it all go

Archie has been acting off lately and it makes Veronica worry. Before Andre was attacked being around Archie was great, he was her anchor. Everything they did together was theirs to do because They wanted to do it. But now that Archie is practically her escort, somehow their prior closeness feels gone. The Pembroke is on high alert with beefed up security and stray whispers about the recent Black Hood attack which happened right in the lobby. And everyone, especially Archie, crackles with this looming dread.

Now when they hung out in her room after school it was no longer snuggling in her bed, or Ronnie helping him study, or Archie singing her songs, songs no one else would ever get to hear, the list could go on, but what it all adds up to is that they were happy and now they're not, not really.

When she came to Riverdale and met Archie life felt new and light and worth being excited about. It wasn't like New York where she and all her friends constantly shopped, partied, and did drugs. Everything they did dripped with cynicism. They already knew the world was hopeless so why not have some self destructive fun before it all went to shit. In New York there was this constant buzz, a nagging itch she'd felt back then that didn't go away till the day she'd seen Archie with his deep red hair and inviting eyes, all of which sent a surge of warmth through her. Told her that maybe there was still good left in the world. Hope to have if people like Archie still existed.

That warmth was no longer anywhere to be found. Even now, his face flushed from their shower Archie is distant, his fingers tapping against his naked thigh, eyes far away, searching for something, and Ronnie knew, somehow that whatever it was couldn't be good.

If she's being honest though it's the sex that's changed the most. Before Archie would have things move at a slower pace, it was like ritual, a ritual that made Veronica feel special and worthy and loved, the way he'd delicately undress her, cradling her in his arms as she desperately held onto him, hands clutching his back, manicured nails digging into him, his breath hot in her ear as Archie asked her if she felt okay (you bet she did), but lately their sex was less verbal, less intimate, it was like going through the paces, and once they got into position she'd just lay there and he would do his thing except now his thing was more restrained and robotic. While he could not be closer to her, Ronnie never felt further away lately than when he was fucking her. Archie wasn't Archie anymore and it made Veronica's stomach churn.

Sitting across him post shower, red cheeked and head all fuzzy from sex and the hot water she'd had pouring into her scalp, just exacerbates how empty she feels. She looks at him his eyes still gone, but he looks back and smiles as if on cue.

She runs her fingers through his hair, the wet tendrils cool and soft on her fingers, his forehead warm on her palm, "How are you feeling babe?" She says moving her hand down toward his.

Archie raises is eyebrows putting some light in his voice, "I'm golden babe." He says, squeezing her hand and kissing it.

Veronica wants to believe that. She really does.


End file.
